A particular problem with all public sanitary installations known up to the present is the cleanness. With facilities which are used by many people it is moreover desired that after each use the installation can be cleaned and disinfected.
The sanitary installations known so far are cleaned and disinfected by hand after each use. From this it follows that frequently it is cleaned only once a day. Up to the present such installations have been cleaned such that the cleaning or service personnel used the same door as the user to enter the sanitary installation. This leads to the fact that it is only cleaned at irregular intervals. Apart from the unhygienic state of such manually cleaned installations resulting therefrom, the operating costs are a lot higher due to the personnel wages.
From DE patent 28 51 036 the automatic cleaning of a toilet bowl is known. In this case the toilet bowl is pivoted out of the cabin section into a separate cleaning section positioned behind it and is cleaned by means of a rotating brush. The cleaning section is not accessible to the user. On the other side, the cleaning section is provided with a separate entrance for the service personnel. It is a drawback of this installation that in the course of cleaning of the toilet bowl the facility is not at the user's disposal. That is, as long as it is cleaned the user will always have to wait patiently until the cleaning of the toilet bowl is completed.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,726 an automatic cleaning device for toilet bowls is known in which said toilet bowls can be pivoted around an axis and are pressed against a cleaning device. In contrast to DE patent 28 51 036 no pivoting takes place out of the sanitary cabin section into a separate cleaning section. According to that, in this case the problem also lies in the fact that during the cleaning process the sanitary cell is not at the user's disposal.
DE laid-open application 22 63 946 deals with a sanitary installation which is composed of at least two sanitary facilities accomodated in a closed chamber, a toilet and a washbasin, for example. The toilet bowl is cleaned by pivoting it below the washbasin. Here, liquid is pressed into the toilet bowl at a certain pressure via spray heads and thus the toilet bowl is cleaned. It is a disadvantage of this installation that the users have to wait here as well until the cleaning process is completed.
A quite different installation is the device described in European patent application 0035471. This application deals with a lavatory installation where within one housing two bowls are provided which are attached on a shaft which is arranged at an angle. The toilet bowls attached thereto in a laterally reversed manner can be pivoted around this shaft. Consequently, the bowl which is positioned above at first is placed below after the rotation in order to be cleaned there.
However, the bowls used in European patent application 0035471 are not customary in trade but are particularly adapted bowls. The side view shows that these bowls have a triangular shape. Thus, after pivoting the opening of the lower bowl is not arranged in a horizontal plane, that is pointing downwardly, but in a vertical plane, that is pointing to the side. In this position, however, optimum cleaning cannot be achieved.
Additionally, the outlet of the drain pipe does not turn into the cleaning section so that cleaning never takes place here. Therefore, it must optionally be subsequently cleaned by hand. Consequently the sanitary chamber must be closed in the course of subsequent cleaning.
The same applies to various different parts of the lavatory installation which are not automatically cleaned. Classed among those parts are in particular the lid, the outer lining of the casing, the floor of the sanitary chamber as well as the wall to which the toilet bowls are attached.
Moreover, the moveable side walls which abut against the casing of the toilet roll and/or the casing of the siphon are also sensitive to contaminations. These areas abutting against each other take the risk that dirt particles are gathering there and thus lead to unhygienic states.
Furthermore it is to be stated that in contrast to the present invention the control means are accomodated in the closed chamber. Therefore, these parts just as well as the cleaning chamber comprising the nozzles are entirely inspected by the personnel during regular operation. For this, the sanitary chamber rather needs to be closed for users each time and the casing must be opened. Thus, a routine optical supervision or even manual subsequent cleaning during the operation of the device is not possible without interrupting users.
From European patent application 0 199 682 a sanitary cell is finally known which consists of a sanitary chamber comprising sanitary appliances and a technical equipment chamber. The partition wall between these two chambers is composed of an unmoveable and a moveable part. To the moveable part two toilet bowls are attached which are mounted in a mirror-inverted manner with their rear sides facing each other. The moveable part can be rotated about a vertical axis so that it is possible to rotate each toilet bowl from the user position into a cleaning position in the technical equipment chamber. According to that, with this arrangement the disadvantage of the aforementioned systems is avoided that during the cleaning process the sanitary chamber is not accessible to the user. Because while one toilet bowl is cleaned in the technical equipment chamber, another clean one is in the user chamber.
However, the arrangement according to EP 0 199 682 still has some more drawbacks. One disadvantage is that by pivoting around a vertical axis it is necessary to construct sufficiently wide sanitary cells. That means, with the usual arrangement of several sanitary cells next to each other more space is needed than with customary devices. Moreover, the automatic cleaning at the toilet bowl positioned upright includes the risk that it is not sufficiently cleaned. For, on the one hand, water can only be sprayed into the toilet bowl in a limited manner because the flow capacity of the drain pipe lying underneath is only limited. For this reason, the automatic must be adjusted to a longer cleaning period in order to achieve a sufficient cleaning. Moreover a sufficient cleaning in the lower regions of the toilet bowl, in particular at the beginning of the drain pipe where there is permanently stagnant water, cannot be effected with the help of spray water alone. It is rather necessary to use mechanical auxiliary means as well, such as additional brushes, for example. For this reason it turned out that such systems comprising upright toilet bowls cannot be cleaned satifactorily if cleaned in automatic systems.
According to that, it is the object of the present invention to make available a sanitary cell comprising a sanitary chamber which is accessible by a door and which has a toilet bowl, and a wall rotating about a swivelling axis, which wall separates the sanitary chamber from a technical equipment chamber in which the appliances necessary for cleaning the toilet bowls are accomodated, and which supports one toilet bowl each arranged on both sides thereof, and on the whole at least two technical equipment chambers, the bowl positioned in the sanitary chamber being arranged such that it points upwardly with its opening so that the above-described drawbacks of the prior art no longer occur.